A bottom-side terminated component can be attached to a circuit board or other structure using a reflow soldering technique. In a reflow soldering technique, heat is applied to melt solder on the bottom-side terminated component, and the melted solder forms electrical connections between the bottom-side terminated component and the circuit board or other structure. In some reflow soldering approaches, hot gas is blown on top of the bottom-side terminated component to heat the component's body. The heat passes through the component's body down to the solder, which melts to form the electrical connections.